Lego ABCs
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: 'Start with Awesome. End with Z. Repeat these after me.' Lego one-shots that are supposed to be original. Some are not, but most are. 26 chapters in all.
1. Awesome

_Lego ABCs _

_'A' stands for 'Awesome'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"Once in a while, you'll find that one song that understands you perfectly"_

_This was not her true in her case; there was only one song and it didn't understand her at all_

August 14, 2011 Wednesday

That song went on the radio over and over again. The same thing, always the same song. It hurt her ears whenever she heard it, so now she had the habit of changing the channel or turning off the radio whenever it happened to be on air. Nowadays, it happened to appear a lot, especially on her favorite radio show, I-Club-Radios. Her radio's buttons were becoming worn out and the paint was beginning to peel off because she kept on pressing the buttons. They were beginning to fall off the circuitry that held the red electronic together.

The girl scowled and growled in frustration when the radio finally fell apart. It shattered into a million pieces when she had jammed on a button too hard and made it fall to the ground. Since it was old, it was fragile. Sure, she could always build a new one, but that one was given to her by grandma, her grandmother.

It was special and she had broken it.

Scooping up the remaining pieces of the dusty thing, she put it on a different table than the one it had been originally sitting on. She took a wrench and a screwdriver from her tool box and started to work on the pieces of plastic and metal. She carefully prodded a piece next to another piece and connected them together by using the thin side of the wrench. It crackled and sizzled a bit, but it eventually melted together, forming a small metal pole. She did the same thing for more than hour before she had rebuilt the skeleton of the radio.

"Lucy, it's time for dinner!" called her mother from downstairs. Lucy frowned in disdain, but put her tools up and went down to eat the dinner that was waiting for her.

Her parents were sitting around the table. Her father, Lucio, was reading a book while her mother, Betty, was putting a turkey leg on her plate. Betty smiled kindly at Lucy, almost in a motherly way, but was missing the shine that it should have had. 'Something must've happened,' Lucy thought as she sat down on her usual chair. The girl grabbed a turkey leg and began to eat it. She stared at her parents expectantly, waiting for them to start conversing as usual.

"Well honey, how was school?" her mother asked with an uncertain tone. Lucy took a bite out of the turkey leg before responding.

"It was good, mom. How was work?"

"It was okay-"

"She was fired," her father interrupted as he bit into the corn. The girl glanced at her parents in amazement. No one was ever fired. **Ever**. President Business, the newest president, had made sure of that. There were multiple laws that prevented anyone from being fired, and if anyone was ever fired, they were sent into community service.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. Betty smiled sadly.

"My boss- I mean, my **former** boss told me that I was fired because my ancestors were Master Builders. It's the new law, haven't you heard of it on your radio?" The girl winced.

"No," Lucy muttered," All that they put on the air anymore is that stupid song." Lucio grumbled something about mind control before picking up his book and began to read it again. Betty gave him a puzzled glance before looking at her daughter again.

"Now, the law said that all the Master Builders and potential Master Builders will be arrested on Friday. That includes you and I-"

"Wait, we're going to be arrested because of who we are? Isn't anyone going to stop him?!" Her mother took a bite out of her turkey. She shook her head 'no'.

"President Business has done good things for us. Why would he do this without a good reason?"

"He might be trying to do something to us!" Betty smiled kindly at her.

"No, he won't. Trust me, if he does, everyone will find out and everything will be okay. Don't worry about it." Lucy looked at her like she was insane before leaving the table without making a noise, leaving the turkey and corn on her plate to get cold.

She walked up the stairs and entered her room, not believing what she just heard. The girl took the tools out of the tool box again and started to work on her radio. She connected more parts together to make the circuitry. It took a long time to get the wires to connect in the right places, enough that it was time for her to go to bed when she was half-way done.

When she woke up the next day (it was Thursday), it was time for her to go to school again. Lucy grabbed her black backpack and put the hood of her charcoal hoodie on her head. She hadn't brushed her hair, so she didn't want to show it to the general public; all they would do was point and stare. No one ever left their house without brushing their hair. EVER. She grabbed all her homework and stuffed it in her bag and then she ran outside her house and towards her Middle School.

The school was filled with chatter and banter, as usual. The tweens showed off their good grades and fancy lockers to their friends, as usual. Like they didn't know about the new law.

Lucy knew many of the in-training Master Builders at the moment. There was Quill, Ninja, Cleopatra, and many others, too many to count. She had thought they would have been talking about the law among themselves, away from the common students. The regular ones always followed the rules without question, without thinking. They would never understand what worried her and would just say what her mother had said, but with more resolve. They are normal. It made sense. Never in her life had she met a person who thought outside of the box who wasn't a Master Builder.

The girl walked to her locker and spun the combination. 24-03-25. The locker opened to reveal a hole in the wall with neon pink and green streamers hanging from the ceiling. She took out the stuff from her backpack and dropped the bag onto the floor. Lucy scooched the bag inside the locker and closed it. Hugging her stuff to her body, she turned around and immediately saw a certain spaceman's face.

She immediately whacked him on the head with her folder in response.

"Owwww, what was that for?" The spaceman, Benny, whined.

"For sneaking up on me for the sixth time this week!" she retorted. She turned abruptly and headed to her first period class. Benny looked at her, puzzled, before following her.

"Why are ya so cranky?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Hehe, is that a new pun of yours or something? Busi-NESS? Get it? Eh? Ehhhhhhh~?"

"Just be quiet!"

"No? Alrighty then. What's your project for Friday? Mine's a SPaCeSHiP!" The last part came out in a shout. No one payed attention to him since they all knew who shouted, even the regular people.

It didn't take a Master Builder to figure it out.

"I don't have a project," Lucy replied," I won't need one." Benny gave her a confused look.

"What are ya talking about? Don't ya wanna pass?"

"Haven't you heard of the new law?"

"Nope. What law are we talking about?"

"You know! The one that they talked about in the radio; the ones about arresting all Master Builders on Friday?" Realization set in.

"Ohhhh, you're talking about the law that's going to give us a private school to go to! Why do you think that we're going to be arrested?"

"My parents told me so." They both walked into their classroom and sat in their seats.

Today was going to be a long day.

#%%$E

After explaining the situation to Benny and her other friend, Unikitty, they agreed to run away on Friday with their stuff. They would meet behind to McRonacs' Burgers and run away to Cloud Cuckoo Land. They had heard about the legend a few times in History class and have seen the map to get there. In fact, Benny had ripped out the page in his history book that had the map in it and stuffed it in his blue jumpsuit.

It was night time and Lucy was working on her radio again. The whole circuitry was complete, all that she needed to do was to insert it into the skeleton. She carefully plucked the main circuits and weaseled it through the curved metal pieces. The girl attached a few wires to the ones with loose ends to keep it in place and started to put the case together. It was easier than connecting the circuitry together; all she had to do was to put two plates together and squeeze them. She was almost finished when she heard a crash downstairs.

The girl looked up from her work and put the tools in her hands down before walking out of her room and down the stairs. The door to the kitchen was open a crack.

"THIS IS MUTINY! LET GO OF MY WIFE!" she heard her father scream. She looked through the crack and saw two cops and a mini-cop putting shackles onto Betty's wrists as the oldest looking cop was holding Lucio back. Apparently, the cops had come in early. Lucy recognized the two older officers; they were the President's most loyal officers, Ma Cop and Pa Cop. There was another one dressed as a cop that was about her age. He wore a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"Sir, I advise you to stop struggling. It is a federal offense to not follow an officer's orders, let alone two cops' orders." Her father ignored his orders and continued to struggle as his wife was being towed out of the house.

Lucy just stared at them for a moment before darting to her room and locking the door behind her. She wanted to help, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She grabbed her bag and put some of her clothes in it, as well as her tool box. She glanced at her radio before stuffing it in with the rest of her essentials.

Someone knocked loudly on her door. The girl had the urge to say 'come in!', but knew it wouldn't help her situation. Instead, Lucy zipped her backpack closed and opened her window. She jumped through just as someone barged into her room yelling 'STOP!'

If you're wondering, no, she didn't get hurt because of the mattress underneath her window. She had always used that escape route when she needed to get out of the house for a while and now it was helping her escape. The girl hopped to her feet as soon as she landed and ran out of the alley she was in. She ran towards McRonacs and ducked into alleyways a couple of times to check if someone was following her, but she didn't see anyone. She finally began to slow down when she passed her school. She was almost there.

Lucy noticed that there was a faint tune in the background. It sounded very familiar and very close to her. She whirled around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the occasional streetlamp and car going past her with it's bright lights shining down onto the road. The music was still coming from behind her.

_Radio_

The girl took off and opened her backpack. The music became louder. It was coming from her radio.

_Everything is awesome_  
_ Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_ Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

Again. It was that stupid song again. 'When will it ever stop playing?' Lucy thought as she took it out of her bag. She looked at it in thought before stuffing it back in her bag and closed it. The song still played as she put the bag back on her shoulders and started walking down the street.

_Everything is better when we stick together_  
_ Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever_  
_ We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

Says the same person who had dragged away her mother. Wasn't this song nominated by President Business? She was nearing McRonacs now, and she saw two huddled figures next to the dumpster. As she got closer, she saw that it was Benny and Unikitty. They were covered in grime and had their own backpacks strapped to their shoulders. She knew what had happened to them.

_Everything is awesome_  
_ Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_ Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

It was so unfair! Just because they were Master Builders, they had to be arrested! There wasn't even a plausible reason for arresting them other than what they are!

_Have you heard the news, everyone's talking_  
_ Life is good 'cause everything's awesome_  
_ Lost my job, it's a new opportunity_  
_ More free time for my awesome community_

Nope, not for Betty or Lucy.

_Everything is awesome_  
_ Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_ Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream_

When Lucy arrived at the dumpster, she finally noticed how ironic that song was. The same song that had been playing over and over again was a sort of a mask.

She hated that song.

2212256e65363

_Stuff. These are going to be going as the actual ABCs. Next is B._

_Please tell me how I'm doing. _

_I don't even mind if you flame me, just tell me how to improve._

_'I don't own the Lego Movie'_


	2. Business

_Lego ABCs_

_'B' stands for 'Business'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"Business is a combination of war and sport"_

_This was too true for all of the Lego companies_

The 'Jamba Coffee' shop was having a bad day.

First of all, a coffee shop that was approved by President Business has stole two-thirds of their usual customers and only five came into the shop today. Secondly, half of the employees that worked there had quit to join the other coffee shop, 'Expensive Cups'. Raz, the Jamba's owner, was going through his files to find the secret backup plans that he had made when the store was bought to help the store if anything ever went awry, like today.

Raz sifted through the various paperwork until he found what he was searching for. On the paper, there was a big 'BACKUP' printed on the front with tiny script underneath it. By the title, there was the author of the file, Insert Badass Name (LOL, no, it said Razzery Beilshemet). He began reading the paper while muttering under his breath.

"No, no... I've already set the prices to the lowest yesterday... I can't get anymore workers... Pfft, like President Business would ever help me!... Carp!"

There was nothing useful on the paper. He had used all of the ideas throughout the week, but none of them had worked. Raz put the file down and sighed. He didn't know what to do... if the shop didn't receive anymore customers, it would go out of business in two days tops. He groaned in frustration. When he made the calculations, his store had a 13% chance of being able to continue for more than a week. It still had a chance, but how much longer could it take with taxes and low amounts of customers? Not to mention that the lack of employees made it very difficult to clean around the place and cook the food.

Raz heard someone knock on the door. He shouted a muffled 'come in!' and watched as one of his remaining employees walk through the door. She was a timid young adult who worked quietly and a bit sloppily. She was bright, but was too modest to admit it. The woman was one of his most loyal employees and trusted her advice whenever she gave it. He saw her look at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Hello sir," she greeted," I was wondering how everything was going... how is it?" Raz grimaced.

"Not good. The store might be going out of business soon." She cocked her head to the side.

"Is there any possible way we can save it?" she asked. He shook his head 'no'.

"I've tried everything!"

"'Everything'?"

"Yes! I've lowered the prices, I've added new things onto the menu, I've even put special value meals! Nothing is working... all because of that stupid coffee shop..."

"You mean, 'Expensive Cups'?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you asked President Business to approve your shop?"

"Well, no, but why would he help my shop? He would never do that!" The woman shook her head in disappointment.

"Have you even** tried **to convince him?"

"... No..."

"Then how do you know that he'll reject your offer?"

"..."

"Exactly. Just go ask, for the store."

"I guess I can try," Raz mumbled," Thank you Manila." She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Just try, that's all we ask for." Raz raised an eyebrow.

"'We?'" Her smile grew a bit wider.

"Yeah, the rest of the employees and I." The man nodded and Manila left the room. He began to think about what Manila had said.

_I guess I can give it a try... for the company..._

Three days later, it was time for Raz's appointment with President Business. His business was hanging by a thread, so he needed the meeting to be a success. He wore a cliché red tie with a black suit. His brown hair was slicked back to make him look professional. The Lego man was very nervous, especially when he was at the front step of the building. On the business card, it had looked a lot less... like a dark place. There were literally dark purple clouds surrounding the top of the looming tower. Thunder rumbled, but there was no lightning. Very puzzling.

Raz fixed his tie and walked into the building. The secretary smiled kindly and asked for his name. She looked oddly similar to Manila, but then again, so did many other people.

"Razzery Beilshemet."

"Oh, Razzery! President Business is waiting for you in his office. It's on floor 67, room 23,034." Raz gulped. That was a long way up. The secretary chuckled at his reaction.

"Oh, don't worry, we have an elevator right over there." She pointed at the elevator that was right next to the large desk. He nodded his thanks and headed to the elevator. It was giant. The man pressed the button that was right next to it and the doors opened immediately.

He stepped inside and let the machine lead him to his destination.

It took ten minutes.

When he finally arrived, there was only one door. The metal plaque on the door said 'Room 23,034'. Raz walked up to the door and knocked on it. He heard someone shout 'come in' and opened the door cautiously.

There, sitting on the end of a large table, sat President Business.

Raz chuckled nervously as he entered. The President looked like the type that would strangle him if he did anything wrong. Not a very good type to talk to since he was prone to making mistakes. Carp...

"Ah, Razzery, how are you doing, _pal_? You wanted to talk about something? Sit down, sit down!"

_Well, he's acting very, uh, friendly..._

"Well, uh, sir I wanted to talk about my coffee shop..." The President looked at him strangely before masking it with a friendly smile.

"Oh? Are you talking about 'Jamba Coffee'?"

"W-what? How d-did-"

"How do I know? Razzery, I need to know about all of the coffee shops in town! Yours has been one of great interest lately." If Raz wasn't shocked now, then the sun doesn't shine.

"I-It has?"

"Of course! I saw that it was failing and I thought 'That may be one of the most interesting coffee shops in town! Why aren't people going to it?' Then, I realized that no one's going to it because I have never put my stamp of approval on it!"

"I know sir..."

"You do? Good. I have wanted to propose something for a while. Would you like my seal of approval?" Raz nodded slowly. It sounded too good to be true. In fact, how did President know...? Did he have informants?

"Good, good! All you have to do is make a few changes to the shop, and the deal is sealed." He chuckled at his own joke before looking at Raz expectantly. The man hesitated.

His business was almost dead and needed the money, but the President was acting too... suspicious. Like he knew more than he should.

Should he...?

_'For the company,' _he recalled Manila saying.

Raz smiled slightly.

"Where are the papers I need to sign?"

^( &(!^E* ^

It was an anomaly, a change, and a disaster. And by anomaly, I mean that it looked like an identical copy of 'Expensive Cups'.

It had the same pricing, goods, and decorations like 'Expensive Cups'.

It was basically 'Expensive Cups', only with a different name, 'Jamba Coffee'.

Raz looked at his shop and compared it to last week's version. Last week, his shop had been basically empty with a few broken floor tiles here and there. Now, it was filled with happy customers and it looked like the shop had just been opened.

It wasn't his shop anymore; it was President Business'.

_'Oh, well'_ He thought _'At least it's successful...'_

He never saw Manila behind the counter, snickering while she was working. She was thinking about many, many things, including her friend. She grabbed her cell phone and texted to her friend a special message.

**'Totally got his business :)' **

**From: Manila 'Secretary' Robot**

**To: Lord Business**

#$($Y#Y$#(

_Yeaaahhhhhh..._

_Totally caught you off guard there..._

_Blah..._

_Next is 'C'. It will not include drama, angst, or anything of the like._

_Hooray._

_I do not own the Lego Movie_


	3. Couch

_Lego ABCs_

_'C' stands for 'Couch'_

_"The hardest lift of all is lifting your butt off the couch"_

_Yeah... especially when you're tied to it_

When Bad Cop had woken up, it had been a moderate day. His coffee machine didn't stop in the middle of making coffee, the pedestrians didn't make any rude gestures when his car drove past them, and he had arrived at his office without any interruptions. Ever since TACOS Tuesday (now known as Freedom Friday... on a Tuesday), everyone had judged his ability of being a police officer. Sure, President Business had even more prejudice than him, but when he arrested someone who went against the law, it would be chaos. The law-breaker would always claim that it was 'unjust' and the cop had 'taken him/her for no reason'. In court, they would always rule in the 'victim's' favor.

It was the civilians' way of telling him to get out of the police business, but Bad Cop would not have any of it.

He would continue on, but the work was becoming frustrating. He kept on arresting the same people over and over again and no one would give them a sentence for brick's sake! Everyone was against him and almost no one helped him. Bad Cop had to have some help from people he didn't like.

Emmet, for one, tried to help him and was actually a great help since he's the 'special' and all, but... really, Emmet wouldn't make a good lawyer. He had heard from President Business that the Lego worker had made an outstanding speech that made him change his mind about Kragling the world, but he sincerely doubted that now. During one case, Emmet had been a lawyer and an adequate one, but for the defendant. Half an hour later, all the jury had voted in the defendant's favor and half of the chairs in the room were broken.

Yet another reason the civilians shouldn't trust him.

He broke all of their chairs when he was angered.

The President's jurisdiction was as good as his own, only slightly better.

Most of the Master Builders didn't trust him, so that was out of the question.

Bad Cop grit his teeth as he looked at the reports that had just been sent in. Most of the teenagers in Roma's High School were acting out against the law because they knew that he couldn't do anything. One-fourth of them were in jail cells right now, but he could guarantee that they would be out in at least five days. He could feel Good Cop trying to switch places in the back of his head, but he resisted him. BC wanted the control, at least for now.

Suddenly, someone slammed the door open. Bad Cop jumped and pulled out his gun. He aimed it at his person's head, but paused when he realized that it was his assistant.

"God-damn it Sarah! Stop slamming open my door!" he barked at her. She smiled at him nervously before giving him a coffee cup filled with brown liquid. He glanced at it quizzically before glaring at the woman behind his sunglasses.

"And just **why** did you give me coffee?!" She shrunk back.

"U-um, sir, you always want coffee..."

_'Yeah buddy, remember? Our coffee machine never works. You always ask for a coffee'_ Good Cop chimed in inside his head. Bad Cop relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot. You are dismissed." Sarah hesitated before taking an envelope out of her pocket. She held it out to him.

"This was given to me by the 'special'. He said that it was for you." The officer took the letter out of her hand and looked at the script on it.

**To, Bad Cop and Good Cop**

**From, Emmet**

**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU ARE AT HOME OR ELSE IT WILL RUIN THE SURPRISE**

Bad Cop raised an eyebrow at the warning before giving the woman a curt nod. Sarah scampered out of the room faster than lightning and left the cop all alone. He sighed and put the envelope at the edge of his desk.

He would have to read it later.

%* &^ % !^*&!^

When Bad Cop was inside his house, he was in a better mood. A case had finally won in his favor! Sure, it wasn't the exact punishment he wanted to dish out to the rebellious teenager, but it was better than nothing.

The man put his coat and keys on the kitchen table and grabbed the envelope he had received a few hours ago. He ripped open the top of the letter carelessly and tossed it on the same table. The Lego took out a card.

He looked at it in confusion and opened.

It was blank.

"What? What the Hell is Emmet trying to pull?!" he cried while kicking a chair. This, however, backfired since Unikitty had Kragled all the chairs to the floor because 'Hurting chairs makes them sad, so Kragling them to the floor will decrease your need to kick them', so Bad Cop was holding his leg in pain. The card dropped to the floor with his sunglasses.

He cursed and picked them both up while balancing on one leg. It was tricky, but he was a master at it. The card suddenly had fine print on it. Bad Cop had to squint to read every word, and that was when his sunglasses were off of his face.

_'Wow, those are really tiny words'_ commented Good Cop. His counter part grumbled a few incoherent words and kept on reading. His eyes widened when he read the last word.

**If you can read this, you're too close. Sequence in 5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**0!**

A thick, pink cloud of smoke surrounded him and hauled him off of the ground. Bad Cop shouted in surprise and struggled against the cloud as it carried him to who-knows-where.

Suddenly, it all vanished and all he saw was black. He realized that he couldn't move and that he heard multiple intake of breaths. The man growled in anger.

"Release me at once!"

"Bad Cop?" President Business' voice rang out. It came from his left. He whirled around (well, at least he tried to) and stared at the never-ending black.

"Sir? Are you there? Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yeah, I'm over here. I have no clue what's going on. How did you get here?"

"I was taken hostage by a pink cloud that came out of a card."

"Did it come from Emmet?"

"Yes, how...?"

"I got one as well."

"Oh." They sat there quietly for a minute before something lit up in front of them. It was a TV screen that showed a preview of a movie. President Business and Bad Cop saw each other and looked down. Both of them were tied to the couch with rope and elastic bands from the President's collection of artifacts. The cop knew that the bands were indestructible, but the rope was not. If he could just cut the rope, then he would be able to wriggle free...

"Hey!" Both of the men looked at ceiling and saw that there wasn't an actual ceiling, but the top of a couch and on top of the couch, there were two figures. Both of their faces were illuminated by the light that was shining from the TV. It was Emmet and Wyldstyle. Emmet was smiling at them while the woman was half-smiling, half-grimacing. Bad Cop felt Good Cop trying to gain control again, but he somehow kept his control rigid.

_'Oh come on Baddy! I want to say hi!'_ Good Cop whined.

_'Too bad!'_ he snarled back _'You are going to just do whatever they want you to do! There's no chance in Hell that I am going to give the reigns to **you**!' _

He saw their boss frown at the pair in disdain and curiosity.

"Why are we here?" he asked. The construction worker's smile grew.

"Well, most of us wanted to have a movie night on the double-decker couch, so we made a plan for it. Then, I asked 'Why don't we invite President Business and Bad Cop to the party?' Most of us agreed that you guys wouldn't come if we invited you, so we forcefully invited you! We also tried to 'invite' Batman, but we couldn't find out where he lived... and MetalBeard continues to move his ship."

"What about Unikitty and Benny?" Bad Cop asked. He glared at both intensely. He was hoping that he would be released as soon as possible. If he relaxed when they were around him, Good Cop would be in control and naturally ruin their reputation. He didn't want that, but it probably will if he stayed any longer.

Two figures popped out of the black void that surrounded the double-couch, along with a ghostly figure. The spaceman, Benny, was holding a huge bowl of popcorn while Unikitty was sipping a soda. The ghost, also known as Vitruvius, was just floating there with a blank look on his face. The President looked away from Vitruvius when he neared. The kitten-unicorn thing took a seat right next to Bad Cop while the spaceman jumped to the top. Vitruvius floated next to the President. If the President wasn't nervous then, he was certainly nervous now.

_'Well... this is awkward. Are you positively sure I can't come out? I can make the situation better,'_ bargained his counter-part.

_'NO'_

Then, the movie started. It was called 'The Sound of Music'. The first scene showed a nun singing about the sun or something similar. Bad Cop wasn't really paying attention, but Good Cop was. He felt his grip beginning to slack a bit as he tried to find a way to escape from the 'torture'. Good Cop waited a bit more before forcefully switching spots with him. Bad Cop never suspected that his 'good' side would forcefully switch with him, especially when he knew that he would be very pissed afterwards, but he did. All of a sudden, he was behind the barrier, unable to do much.

The scribbles that had plagued the cop's face a few weeks ago had been cleaned off and Good Cop's old face had been remade by a specialist. He smiled happily as he watched the movie, even though Bad Cop was cursing him throughout it.

_'The fuck?! What did you just do?!'_

_'I swear, if we ever find a way to separate, I'm going to kick your ass so far that only BENNY will be able to find you!'_

_'I'm going to make your life a living Hell...'_

_'LET ME OUT!'_

_'... I'm never allowing you out again...'_

By the time the actress was singing to her love, Bad Cop was silent. He knew the secret law that they shared; if Good was feeling negative, then Bad could have control, but if Bad was feeling positive, then Good could have control. If he could make him nervous or anxious...

_'Hey, Good, Unikitty was looking at you funny!' _Good Cop glanced at the unicorn/kitten that was sitting right next to him.

_'She was?' _

_'Yeah. I think you have some marker left on your face.' _

_'I do?!' _The cop put a hand to his face. Bad would have smirked, but he couldn't do that yet and it would ruin his reputation of being serious if he did do it. As he felt his counter-part becoming nervous, he pushed Good aside and reclaimed the throne.

For the rest of the movie, Bad had the control and he was looking at his surroundings. Benny, Emmet, and Unikitty were laughing insanely while Wyldstyle chuckled once or twice. Only President Business and Vitruvius remained completely silent during the film.

When the movie was finally over, the two Lego men were still tied to the couch while the others began to leave. Bad Cop glared at the tiny group that had kidnapped him and made him go through Hell three times. If it were legal, he would have arrested them for torturing him using his own mind, but the jury wouldn't agree with him. He could arrest them for kidnapping him and President Business, but Good probably wouldn't allow that. With certain topics, he can break out of their secret law. Like that time with their parents...

Emmet and Benny came over to them to set them free. With a 'snip', the ropes were gone and they were both free. Bad Cop had to resist the temptation to kick a chair because Unikitty was right in front of him. If he did kick it, his head would probably be snapped off due to her temper tantrum.

"Hey Bad! What did you think about the movie?" Benny asked.

_'Let me take over!' _

_'... No.'_

"I didn't like it," he replied before heading to the door.

He needed a decaf...

& %&^ %&* !

**Fuck this. **

**It sucks.**

**Yes, it does.**

**Quit arguing.**

**Next is 'D'**

**Does anybody have any ideas for me?**

**I'll take any suggestions.**

**I don't own the Lego Movie**


	4. Dimensions

_Lego ABCs_

_'D' stands for 'Dimensions'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond which is known to man. This is the dimension of imagination. We also call it the Twilight Zone"_

_He had traveled many dimensions, but the fifth and eleventh were the most interesting_

* * *

Vitruvius had traveled through many dimensions throughout his life. During his travels, he had put a bit of himself in the 11th dimension, also known as Humanity's dimension. It had created the 5th dimension all by itself, so it was a wise choice to make. He could create a part of the fifth dimension while traveling in it, adding to his knowledge and making him creative.

The fifth dimension was filled with a lot of extraordinary things, like aliens and monsters. Every piece of it was filled to the brim and still expanding. Horror, Humor, Angst, there was every genre of life in it, and it kept on finding new genres to add. Vitruvius' favorite world to live in was called the 'Lego World', where people could make anything they wanted by just stacking things together. It was so easy that 5 month old Lego people could build something. He could also build a lot of things when ever he wanted to.

Soon, the people that resided in that world began to worship him because of the amount of creativity he held. Well, he did help create some of this world, so it did make sense that he would be worshipped. Vitruvius became one of the most famous 'Master Builders' in the world. Lego people often came to him for advice or something needing to be repaired.

Suddenly, there came another dimension traveler. He was a famous traveler named Geschaft that was known for screwing up many worlds and turning them into his own image. For example, there was the Mario world, where he turned into a person named 'Dimentio' and tried to destroy their world to make it into his own. Thankfully, the heroes there had banded together and stopped him from destroying their world. 'Dimentio' was catapulted out of there and left at the other worlds' mercy.

Vitruvius guessed that Geschaft had entered his world because he wanted to 'reform' it in his own twisted way. When the dimensional traveler had renamed himself 'President Business' and had basically taken over the world, Vitruvius set up a plan to keep his special world from collapsing. He knew that Geschaft was a lot of years older than him, so he knew that the traveler had to keep his form in multiple dimensions to live. Sure, he could've put one of his forms in a million dimensions and still live, but to have enough power to mask his age, he must have put a copy of himself in the eleventh dimension.

Vitruvius had traveled into the Human dimension and saw his copy as a little boy named Finn. He was about three years old and was an orphan. It had taken him a while, but the elder found Geschaft's copy. It was a man with brown hair and a stoic figure. Like 'President Business', he had a serious personality and liked to be neat and orderly, but Vitruvius knew that it could easily be changed. With a bit of match-making with a woman who couldn't breed, he made them fall in love and get married. Soon after, they both wanted a child and went to the orphanage Finn was in.

They chose Finn.

When Vitruvius returned to his home, he discovered that Geschaft had found the Kragle, also known as Krazy Glue. After they fought, 'President Business' took the glue and left him blind. Very unfortunate.

The rest of the plan was set in motion.

Five and a half years later, 'the chosen one' was chosen and 'President Business' tried to exterminate him. Unfortunately, the chosen one wasn't his trusty assistant, Wyldstyle, but a Lego worker named Emmet. _Well_, he had thought, _I can always compromise_. So, his plan became a bit more complicated. Vitruvius had to make Emmet a 'Master Builder' to show the 'President' that change was better than order.

It had been simple, really. Sneaking into the tower was easy and efficient. While all of the others were doing what Emmet had told them to do, Vitruvius was 'sneaking around the corner', waiting for the team to be captured and brought there. All of the Master Builders had looked at him like he were crazy, but that just added a hint of humor to the situation.

When the team had finally arrived, the dimensional traveler had to fight some robots to get them to leave him alone. He had seen the glint of the penny in the elder's hands, so he turned to talk to Emmet and the rest.

Ah, then someone chopped off his head. I wonder who that could've been?~

Vitruvius saw the look of shock on everyone's faces when he told them that the prophecy was fake. With the last of his strength, he hauled his spirit out of his head and headed (Haha... pun) toward Finn. The boy was playing with the Lego toys that looked like his friends. The one that looked like himself was decapitated and Finn was replacing his body with a ghostly one. He quickly headed to the new 'body' and was sprung back to dimension 5, leaving Finn to try to influence his 'father' to change his mind. Vitruvius told Emmet that even though the prophecy was fake, anyone could be a hero.

Then, Emmet did something he didn't expect; he jumped off of the tower. That was not part of the plan. Emmet immediately saw Finn and Geschaft's copy and saw the cat poster that Vitruvius had mentioned. Even though Emmet wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he was smart enough to make the connection.

After Emmet had 'reformed' Geschaft, he had gone to Vitruvius to talk about something.

"Hey, Vitruvius, can I ask you about something?" Emmet had asked. The ghost had glanced at him before nodding his head.

"Remember that time where you said that I just needed to believe and mentioned that it sounded like a cat poster?" Another nod.

"Well... the guy who created us had a cat poster that said 'believe'. Are you guys related or something?" Vitruvius froze.

"Why do you say that?"

"Welp, you both mentioned something about cat posters, you both hate Kragle, you both sound eerily similar to each other, and I know that ghosts can't live without having a piece of themselves in another dimension."

"How... how do you know this?" asked the ghost in surprise. Emmet smiled. He showed him a tiny book.

"'What you Should do When you Meet a Ghost.' It talks about how ghost Legos are formed and how they exist." _Damn you, Geschaft_, Vitruvius cursed. When he finally creates a useful and informational book, it was against his favor.

"... I'll tell you one day, but not now." Emmet looked disappointed, but didn't press for more.

Vitruvius was a dimensional traveler that loved the fifth and eleventh dimension.

But he was never going to tell anyone that.

* * *

_Yup, Vitruvius is a dimensional traveler._

_Lame ending is lame..._

_Super Paper Mario Reference :D_

_Next is 'E'_

_Hope you're happy_

_Do you know what would make me happy?_

_Receiving a review_

_Can you please write a review?_

_I do not own the Lego Movie or Super Paper Mario or anything of the like_


	5. Escape

_Lego ABCs_

_'E' stands for 'Escape'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today"_

_They had to face facts some day, and that day was today_

* * *

"Come on, we only have a few minutes left to escape!" Bad Cop stared at his companion in disbelief.

"I am **Kragled** to the** floor**. How am I supposed to escape? Just leave without me." The officer honestly had no idea how it ended up like this. One day, he was on top of the world (literally, he was residing inside the tallest tower of the universe) and shared his body with another person. The next, he was fighting for his life and was only one person. One day, he was called Good Cop and Bad Cop and the next, he was only Bad Cop.

Good Cop was outside of his body, staring at him desperately. The cop had forced himself out of their body and taken a semi-solid form. He had done so because he had wanted to be his own person and didn't want to fight him for control, but the consequences were a bit too much for the both of them.

Good had gotten the creativity and the knowledge on language, but was incredibly weak in physical stature. While they were trying to escape, Good had been tossed into the air and had smashed his leg against a rock (how the rock had gotten there, no one knew). It had easily snapped in half and was barely hanging on by a couple of tendons and cracked veins. They had found out that he had the Brittle Bone Disease, a disease where the bones were weak and could never develop. In fact, when Bad and Good compared heights, Bad was about three and a half inches taller than Good.

Bad, however, had gotten the logic in engineering and all of the strength, but didn't know how to speak very well. This often held him back on information his counterpart tried to tell him, which was often encrypted with complicated words that he didn't understand. In a certain sense, he had partial vocabulary retardation. Meaning, he couldn't expand his vocabulary fast enough with the rest of the world.

Good was actually a Master Builder, which made everything even more complicated since he knew only half of the knowledge that was needed to build. While he built things, he needed Bad Cop to make the internal clockwork of the machine, but usually couldn't his counterpart couldn't help him since he couldn't understand more than 25% of the words his counterpart said.

Even though the duo had major problems working together, they had still managed to get half-way away from their cage in Lord Business' tower. Why were they in a cage, you ask? Well, after the "Special" had failed to stop Lord Business, Good Cop had felt extremely guilty for Kragling almost everything and everyone and decided that he wouldn't side with him anymore. Bad Cop, the dominant person, had always sided with his boss and refused to let Good Cop win. He fought against his counterpart viciously and it was almost enough to drive Good back.

Unfortunately for Bad, Good had gained enough willpower to separate and he did. Lord Business wasn't pleased when he found out, but he still kept them on the job, even though Good had quit. "I want to keep my most loyal officers," he had said to them before leaving them alone to guard the remaining Master Builders. A poor choice. Immediately after the man had left, Good had dived for the giant red button that would release all of the rebels, but Bad had stopped him before he could do anything drastic.

He had tackled him to the wall.

It had hurt Good more than it should have. Bad could still remember his counterpart screaming in agony when it should have just been a startled yelp. All of his other prisoners had done that, even the weakest ones, but Good didn't. For brick's sake, even EMMET had not reacted like Good had!

It had took him a little while afterwards to figure out the cause of his companion's pain.

Unfortunately, Bad had tackled him strait into the giant red button, and guess what happened? Yup, all of the Master Builders broke free.

After Business had seen the footage from the video camera, he had shot them both an accusing glare and ordered them to the dungeon without even hearing their side of the story. Apparently, they weren't worth enough to be Kragled (which was a mercy compared to the dungeon) and were going to be left to rot in a cavern. Good Cop, being a sneaky little mouse, had easily convinced Bad Cop to switch allegiances with that evidence. Using a metal chair and a broken stactalite, they both escaped from the tower. That was a miracle; they had fought millions of robots and giant metal claws that were in their way, yet they made it out with only a broken leg and a lot of bruises. They weren't caught, shot, strangled, or Kragled.

Afterwards, they spent a few weeks in the Kragled city while Lord Business searched for them. They lived off of the remaining food and water in the stores and occasionally broke into apartments and houses. It was against their nature, since they were cops, but had to do it to survive. And every time they could swear that the frozen Legos were staring at them, like they were a television show.

The Cops would often see Lord Business' giant red brick ship over-seeing the city as the robots scoured for them on the ground.

Today, the duo had made a right turn in an alleyway, one that would lead them out of the city and towards uncertain freedom. Toward the east (that's where they were headed), Lord Business didn't spend as much time over there and almost never sent his drones over there. There was a small chance that they would be caught, but it was the smallest chance in the Lego World.

When they were on the last strip of road, Bad Cop had heard something. A quiet, snuffling sound that echoed around the quiet city for miles. He had froze and stopped his limping companion. Good had stared at him in confusion, questions burning in his gaze. There was a bit of concern and fear buried deep down in there, but he preferred to hide it; Bad Cop had a tendency to yell at him whenever he saw any weakness in any of them.

_Snuffle, snuffle, **drag...**_

"What was that?" Good had whispered to his counterpart as he glanced around the almost silent streets, intent on finding the source of the sound. Bad Cop didn't reply, but his frown deepened as he heard it again with another sound mixed in.

_Snuffle, snuffle, drag, **beep...**_

Good had known that he wasn't much of a fighter or a runner, so he had also scouted the area for greatest places to hide, places that they would never expect him to be in. Unfortunately, they were out in the open. A very poor choice for the both of them. Who came up with these plans? Oh yeah, Good Cop.

You see, when a person uses their creativity to make up their plans, they help a lot, but... they're missing an important factor; the logic. Good Cop didn't have the logic, only the creativity. Do ya see the problem now?

_Snuffle, snuffle, drag, DRAG, **CRASH!**_

Bad had whirled around and saw a dozen pairs of red eyes staring at them. He had pushed Good behind him and grabbed ahold of his special laser gun. It was equipped with a unique compound that turned the lasers into a reddish color and paralyzed his opponents instead of obliterating them like a regular gun. Lord Business had given that to them while they were still on duty and had kept it, even though it was from their enemy. Almost immediately, the robots had brought out their own weapons and, with determined eyes, charged at the duo.

Multiple bangs rang out in the cold air as both teams attacked each other. Almost three-fourths of the robots lay unmoving on the ground while a robot and a half (one of it's legs were torn off) were fighting the police officer.

Meanwhile, Good had held onto a trashcan lid in defense against the lasers. He had occasionally felt one or two being deflected off of the metal piece, but other than that, he had been fine. That is, until he saw the Kragle-Bots. They had come down with their nozzles toward them, powering up their blasters.

"Watch out!" Good had yelped before diving into an alleyway, safe and not Kragled to the floor. Unfortunately, Bad Cop wasn't as lucky.

As soon as he had heard the warning, Bad had jumped high into the air with three laser beams chasing after him. Two had landed on his foot while the last one had missed him and had taken out one of the Kragle-Bots. When Bad Cop had landed, he had to land on his good foot to prevent further injury to his other one, which caused him to fall down. The last Kragle-Bot had taken that chance to shoot at him, but only ended up Kragling his injured foot to the road. Bad took the liberty to shoot the brains out of the Kragle-Bot before struggling to get up.

And now, Bad and Good were trying to escape before one of the still functioning bots threw away the shot that he had taken and tried to finish the job.

"Baddy! We can go when you force your humanis pedes to move!" Bad stared at him blankly.

"It means 'feet'!" Bad seemed to roll his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"No. I won't make it. Now, either you go, or I shoot you down!" Good looked at him in fear. He knows that Bad Cop fully intended to do it, but he couldn't just leave his friend behind. It was what made him a police officer; he was loyal. He just couldn't...

"NOW!"

"But Baddy-," Good whined. Bad glared at him before pulling out his gun.

"FIVE SECONDS."

"But-"

"FIVE."

"Bad-"

"FOUR."

"I won't-" Bad shot the ground that was next to Good's injured foot. The standing officer yelped and stepped back a bit. He sent a pleading gaze to his counterpart.

"THREE."

"Buddy!"

"TWO."

"No!"

"ONE."

"..." Good Cop backed off a bit more.

"ZERO." Bad shot at him two times, each shot landing on the ground beside him. Good hesitated before turning around and limping away with lasers being shot behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Bad glaring at him intensely, daring him to challenge his order. It was like he knew what he was thinking and disapproved it greatly. On his way out of the street, he picked up their supplies and attached them to his back. Bad's gaze never left him until he was limping out of sight.

It took him a few hours to get out of the city completely, but while he was in it, he had heard a man screaming. He could guess who it came from and how it who was the cause of it.

In the west, he saw the sun setting. Pastel pinks and yellows colored the sky in beauty as it slinked away, like it was a violin player playing the big finale before leaving. Good Cop sighed and set up camp slowly due to his injury. He didn't know what time it was, but it was dark when he had finished setting up the tent and all of their- I mean **his** stuff was inside.

After that, he had just slipped into his sleeping bag and pulled the covers up to his chin. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to get certain memories out of his head.

He had to face the fact that he was all alone now. Bad Cop was never coming back, and neither were their parents.

* * *

**God, BURN it.**

**Angst**

**Drama**

**A pinch of humor**

**That's what it took to make this**

**Next is 'F'**

**I don't own the Lego Movie or anything in it**


	6. Friends

_Lego ABCs_

_'F' stands for 'Friendship'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"Friends give you their umbrella when it's raining; Best friends take yours and scream 'RUN LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE!'"_

_Yeah, you'll see who are friends_

* * *

Ah, what a perfect night it was. The stars were twinkling, the moon was full and shining bright, and the pine trees swayed as the wind careened against them. Everything was quiet... well, it was supposed to be. In the middle of the woods, there was smoke billowing upwards. It came from a small fire that nine Legos had made.

Emmet smiled to himself as he roasted a marshmallow on a stick. The rest of his friends were either bickering with each other or just watching their marshmallows and hot dogs cook in glee (with the exception of Batman and Bad Cop). Unikitty was bouncing around the group as Benny cooked both of their snacks. Vitruvius was idly chatting with President Business while Bad Cop was forced to cook all three of their treats. MetalBeard took up half of the clearing. He was already eating his hot dog. Batman was staying the farthest away from the fire with a marshmallow in his hands, deciding not to eat it. Wyldstyle sat closely to Emmet as she talked to him about something random.

Suddenly, as Benny faced Unikitty with her melted smore, his sausage flew off of the stick and hit MetalBeard square in the face. It sizzled slightly.

"Why did ye do that?!" Benny glanced at the pirate in confusion before he noticed the hot dog implanted on his face. He chuckled nervously and put the stick behind his back, as if he was denying that he did it. Of course, there was no point in denying it.

"Uh... oops?" The pirate glared at him.

"Jus' don't do it again." The spaceman nodded his head sheepishly and grabbed another hot dog from the little bag they had brought with them. When he turned around, he saw Unikitty looking hungrily at the hot dog in his hands. Benny repressed a sigh and grabbed another hot dog from the bag.

President Business and Vitruvius were on the opposite side of the fire, right next to MetalBeard. They chit-chatted about some topic that no one else wanted to hear except for themselves and Good Cop. Bad Cop was unconsciously leaning toward them to hear more while he basically dozed off. Three weeks without sleep can do that to a person. He was so out of it that he didn't realize that the sausages were burning until an acrid scent wafted throughout the air.

"Um, Bad, I think something's burning," someone commented. Bad Cop looked at the sausages and saw that they were indeed burning... and were on fire.

Instead of freaking out like a normal Lego would, he just threw them into the fire and went to get another three hot dogs from the bag. Unfortunately for him, there were only two left. So, he took the two and started cooking them again and ignored the fact that he wouldn't be able to get one. Even if he tried to do it, Good Cop would probably stop him. Again. For the fourth time.

Emmet looked at all of his friends that surrounded the fire. All of them seemed to be happy except for Batman and Bad Cop, but it wasn't uncommon to see them grimacing and muttering under their breath. Everything seemed to be fine.

... Until the fire erupted into giant flames. I mean, you couldn't even see METALBEARD on the other side! Who was the cause of this? Well...

Bad Cop should really get some sleep... he poured some of MetalBeard's rum inside the fire...

Welp, no one bothered to move Bad Cop from the flames and they got extra-crispy marshmallows and hot dogs.

A win-win for them.

* * *

**Blaaaaahhhhhh...**

**Derp.**

**Enjoy? No like? Some suggestions?**

**No?**

**Pfft, fine.**

**I don't own the Lego movie**


	7. Gravity

_Lego ABCs_

_'G' stands for 'Gravity'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"Most people can't see the gravity of the situation until it's too late"_

_... You'll see~!_

* * *

Blackness. Darkness.

That was the first thing I ever saw.

That is the first thing I remember.

Darkness.

Sometimes, I wondered what was behind the dark.

Was it light?

What is light?

I have no clue. I've never seen it before.

I've also never seen anyone else before, including myself.

What am I?

What do I look like?

Am I human?

No, something tells me that I am not.

Am I a monster?

...You know, sometimes I see little black creatures 'scuttling' around when they think I'm not looking.

Maybe **they** are monsters.

Do I look like them?

No, I don't crouch down like them.

What is a monster?

* * *

I woke up with a start. Light. Everything was pooling with light. Energy came off of everything and bounded toward my weak eyes. I could feel my 'pupils' shrink quickly to block the energy from entering, but they failed. I could bet a million dollars that my 'pupils' were the size of specks.

Everything was blurred, like mixing a bunch of colors that don't match.

Wha...? What are "colors"? ...

I squinted my eyes and everything became clearer. I was laying on top of a white bed with my arms tied down to some metal bars.

How did I know about the 'white' and 'light'?

I don't know. I just... do.

Does that make me a monster? For knowing something I, by all means, _shouldn't?_

I don't know, but I hope not.

But if I know about the 'white', then why don't I know about "colors"?

...

Anyway, everything was very, very bright. It was too bright for me. I tried to lift my arm to block the light, but it only twitched slightly when it received my brain's command.

Why was I here? Where am I?

"Benny?" I saw a hazy gray figure walk up to me. Was it a monster? Was it talking to me? I don't think so... what is a 'Benny'? Is it a name? Well, if it is, who calls themselves "Benny"?

**I **certainly wouldn't call myself that! My name is way better!

...

Wait, what is my name?

...

It's either I don't remember or I don't have one. Maybe I'll give myself one...

How about "Galaxy"? I like how it sounds.

Hello, my name is Galaxy!

Yes, it's definitely my new name.

"Benny? Can you hear me?" the figure asked again. I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything. Hopefully, it would go away and leave me in peace.

_It didn't._

Suddenly, two other gray figures came out of nowhere. One of them poked me while the other one continued to talk to me.

"Ah, Benny, you're awake. How are you feeling?" I didn't say anything. Not like I could have, either. I realized that my face felt like mush and I couldn't feel my body. My hands barely tingled with life and continued to twitch rapidly.

The gray figure seemed to nod it's head before continuing.

"It looks like you have seven broken ribs, a concussion, multiple bruises, and a lot of other broken bones. Somehow, your spine didn't break, so it made everything easier for us. We had to give you a lot of anesthetic to stop you from feeling all of the pain. Right now, we're going to take some of it away so you can talk."

The gray thing lifted it's arm and grabbed my arm. It pulled something out and inserted it into my limb. At first, I didn't feel anything, but then I felt something warm travel up my arm and spread throughout me. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good kind of warm.

Agony came from every limb and it made me whimper in pain. I could see the three figures turn into two men and a woman. The man who was the closest to me was gripping my arm and holding a needle. I didn't know why, but I wanted to high-five him. In the face. With a chair.

Does that make me a monster?

No, it's righteous anger. He hurt me **more** than the dark had. It wasn't right, wasn't fair. Isn't the light supposed to help you? Isn't the dark supposed to hurt you? I guess this is... new.

"Benny? Can you hear me?" I glared at the man.

"'M not Benn'," I mumbled out. The man furrowed his eyebrows. He looked funny...

"Yes, you are."

"No, 'M Galax'." The man looked at me worriedly. He let go of my arm and picked up a thin board with white sheets of light pooling on top of them. I saw him bite his lip and turn to the other two. He pointed at the woman.

"Okay, 'Galaxy'. Who is this woman?" I frowned a bit. She wore a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. She didn't seem familiar in the slightest.

"Dunno." He pointed at a man wearing bright orange clothing.

"Who is this?" I felt like we were playing some sort of game.

"Dunno."

"Hmm, just as I thought," he muttered. He turned around and faced me.

"'Galaxy', do you remember what happened to you?" I shook my head slightly. The man sighed and faced the others again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your friend might have amnesia." The woman gasped in horror. Was amnesia a bad thing?

I glanced at his clipboard and saw faint writing. I struggled to see what it said, but in the end, I was able to make out the important parts.

_"Concussion... by losing anti-gravity belt... 83 feet from ground."_

_Gravity is the monster..._

* * *

**Okay, before you say anything to me, the Ghost idea is going as Phantom.**

**I got your review when I was half-way through making this.**

**Yes, I am lazy.**

**Yes, I will wait next time.**

**Again, review? Suggestion?**


	8. Halves

_Lego ABCs_

_'H' stands for 'Halves' _

_"I am not one for half measures and half-hearted efforts"_

_*Requested by Minecraft Guardiansaiyan*_

* * *

You have no idea what it was like to be erased from existence, only to be brought back again. It was either the worst thing, or the worst thing. There literally can be no other thing that is worse than that. Sure, I could have been dead for the rest of eternity or I could have been tortured by a damn demon or whatever, but to "die" at the hands of an acid? It had felt horrible. Like a dozen thick needles drilling into your face and going deeper and deeper until you could feel it go through your bones. After that little piece of heaven, it had felt like the needles were being dragged down my face, leaving deep scars that would last forever. Of course, they wouldn't last forever, but it felt like they would.

When I came back, BC was waiting for me. I think he was surprised, but I had no idea why at the time...

"Baddy?" I gave him an astonished glance. He was not supposed to be here, since it was my mind-space or whatever you call it. Unless... something bad had happened. Really bad. Extremely bad. I started to panic a bit and ran up to him. I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him wildly.

"What happened?! Why are you here?! Did something bad happen?! TELL ME." Bad Cop glared at me and shoved me away from him... with a chair. Honestly, I will never know why or how he gets his chairs. I know that some of them come from places nearby, but other ones... yeah...

Anyway, Bad Cop was staring at me like I was one of those guys that needed to confess to a crime. You know, one of those guys that are put into interrogation rooms! Yeah, that kind... and that was not a good stare. Not a good one at all. I backed up a bit and stared at him uncertainly. Okay, we might not get along very well and are complete opposites, but we don't give each other the death-glares-of-doom. That's President Business' job. And Bad Cop's, when they're not directed at me.

"Who are you? Good Cop is **dead**, so you can't be him! Who are you and why are you here?!" BC raised the chair up and let it hover threateningly above my head.

"Buddy, I am Good Cop!" I exclaim. He gave me an 'are-you-serious' look and banged the chair onto my head. I yelped in pain and stepped back a bit more.

"Stop!" I told him.

"Not until you tell me who you are!"

"I'm Good Cop!"

"WRONG ANSWER." He hit me in the head again. I rubbed the bruise that was starting to form and frowned in disdain.

"Now, I'll give you a chance; tell me who you **really** are or give me some proof that you're actually Good Cop!" I inwardly groaned at his behavior. Why can't he just see that I'm me?! Or is life just against me or something? Yeah, it's probably life... I took a deep breath and thought about something embarrassing that Bad Cop did. Suddenly, I thought of something...

"Well, when you were three, Ma bought us a chair plush that you carried everywhere for eight years straight and-"

_WHAM_

I spun around a few times from the impact. I felt really, really dizzy, but I was still conscious. When I pulled myself together, I saw BC glaring at me, sooo... I glared back. Hey! He glared at me first! He glared at me multiple times! I have the **right** to glare at him! Chef doesn't judge, so neither should you... Also, leave judging to the judge. Judges are trained to judge. You are probably not. So stop judging me...

Wait, what was I talking about...?

That blow must've really messed up my brain...

Anyway, I was glaring at Bad Cop and he was glaring at me. Thankfully, he lowered his chair down and gave me a different glare than the one he had gave me before. He was giving me the "Sibling Glare", a traditional glare given between siblings. Yeah, that one. Then things got really awkward, like one of those teen movies. You know, the ones where ex-friends are locked in a room to "make-up" while all of the other friends block the exits! Yeah, those ones.

"Soo," I said," What happened while I was gone?"

"A bunch of things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, the world was almost Kragled and you were 'reborn'."

"So, same stuff as usual?"

"Yup."

"Anything else?"

"Well, our parents were de-Kragled..." I stared at Bad Cop for a moment.

"OUR PARENTS WERE KRAGLED?!" BC nodded his head slowly. I was in full-panic mode again.

"ARE THEY OKAY?!"

"Yes."

"No injuries?!"

"No injuries."

"Did they eat all of their meals?!" The police officer snorted.

"They were Kragled. What do you think?" Insert sad face here. Sometimes (by 'sometimes', I mean all of the time), Bad Cop can be harsh... really harsh. Yeah...

"Hey, buddy, can I take control now?" Bad Cop looked at me for a moment before shrugging and giving me control.

_Click._

Then I found out how much has changed...

And I don't mind.

Change is good...

* * *

_BOOM._

_Are ya happy?_

_ARE YOU?! _

_Good. _

_I'm happy._

_Now, you can make suggestions for 'J', not 'I'._

_I'm already working on 'I'._

_"I do not own the Lego Movie"_


	9. Insanity

_Lego ABCs_

_'I' stands for 'Insanity'_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"I'm not suffering from insanity; I'm enjoying every second of it!"_

_Hmm... You'll see~!_

* * *

Dr. Brickowski walked through the halls of the asylum in a nervous pace. He was one of the newest psychiatrists in the asylum, yet everyone knew his name by the second day he was there. Even all of the patients knew his name, for brick's sake! He didn't know what was more disturbing; the name thing or the patient he had been assigned to...

The psychiatrist walked to his patient's door and knocked on it softly. A muffled shout of indignation was heard before the door slammed open, revealing a pissed-off face. It was Harris Dread, also known as "President Business". It was a 'small' joke between his colleagues, by calling him that behind his back. They continued to make this said joke because they knew that Harris had once been a lawyer and preferred to be all business and things of the like. He had tried to bargain with the newest psychiatrists in the area so many times that they basically used him as a hurdle for new psychiatrists. To become officially employed, you had to have Harris as your patient for at least a week. Dr. Brickowski had had him for six days. Today was his last day.

Harris was always grimacing when he came near, but now his expression was similar to those who have sucked on a lemon. Bitter and filled with malice.

"What now _Emmet_?" The psychiatrist resisted the urge to scowl. He was repeating the same thing over and over again. Every day, he would ask him the same question, even though the patient already knew the answer. Harris closed the door behind him with another slam before walking up to him.

Dr. Brickowski led him to the Media Center while Dr. Krea and her patient, Vitruvius, walked up to them. Harris walked up to the elder and poked him hard on the shoulder. Vitruvius glared at the younger man with un-seeing eyes. He was an old man with a long beard and a sharp tongue. One thing Emmet had noticed within the limits of his stay here was that the elder loved to make prophesies and the like. He had been told by Dr. Krea that Vitruvius was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and would "see" his "enemies" everywhere, usually in the form of monstrosities.

"Hello old man," Harris jeered," Have your eyes finally went out with your ears?" Vitruvius glared in his direction before raising the finger.

"No." He walked closer to his psychiatrist as he tried to ignore the other's comments.

"How's your patient Emmet? Not too much trouble, I hope," Dr. Krea asked as she scanned her clipboard. Dr. Brickowski shrugged.

"He's... good. He finally stopped treating everything like fine china, but now he doesn't care about fragile things anymore..." She raised an eyebrow.

"So he doesn't have OCD anymore?"

"No, Harris just doesn't care. He still keeps on cleaning whatever he breaks or misplaces."

"Ah."

They walked up to a door with a clear panel next to it. In neat black letters, it claimed that it was the Media Center when it should have been said that it was the Media Center's sign. Ignoring the typo, Emmet opened the door and let the patients go in first before the two psychiatrists followed after them. Their patients sat criss-cross-applesauce on the floor next to their "buddies". A few of the other doctors were already in the room, sitting on the big fuzzy chairs to keep an eye on their charges while they mildly talked about the weather and things like that. The actual patients sat silently except for Harris who kept on making jabs at Vitruvius. A few of the others rolled their eyes and ignored the others around them, but a few were intrigued by the one-sided argument (mainly the closest ones). One of the few that was intrigued was a little girl with a pink hat. She looked furious. She was glaring at the square-haired man with such a ferocity that it would make a tiger cower.

Suddenly, she slapped him with all the strength she could muster while in the presence of beings much, much stronger than her. He flinched in surprise before smiling coldly at the little girl.

"Leave him alone," she hissed at him. Vitruvius tried to pinpoint the location of the voice, but he couldn't. His eyes moved around in circles.

"Nah," 'President Business' replied," It's way too much fun to mess with him." Before a full-out fight could ensue, one of the psychiatrists intervened.

"Kitty, why don't you sit next to Ronald?" he asked. His tone didn't seem angry, but it was filled with force. Kitty reluctantly stood up, sent a brief glare at the smirking man, and sat down next to a guy with bright orange hair. The guy with orange hair scooted away from her with an unreadable expression. After a few seconds of glaring at the ground, the girl had a smile plastered on her face like nothing had happened at all. Ronald moved away from her even more.

A loud bang on the door caught everyone's attention. A guy wearing a spacesuit entered wheezing and grinning with an annoyed patient behind him. '_This_,' Emmet recalled,' _Is the crazy psychiatrist and the almost-sane patient_.' And indeed, that statement seemed to be a fact. The doctor's hair was messed up and dirty while the patient's was, at minimum, clean. His name tag was drooping towards the floor while a pen slid out of his pocket and landed on the floor with a clatter.

"Sorry I'm late," he breathed out," I had to go to the bathroom on the way." Dr. Krea rolled her eyes at his usual behavior and motioned to an empty seat. His grin grew wider and he literally leapt for the comfort of the cushions while his patient sat down on the other side of Ronald. The red-head glanced between both of the insane persons before choosing the lesser of three evils and scooted backward, toward his doctor. Dr. Krea smiled slightly.

"Alright, it seems like we're all here. Who is ready to start?" Harris raised his hand and Krea's grin grew taught.

"Anyone _other than_ Harris?" No one raised their hand. She sighed slightly before choosing him.

"Okay Harry," the man frowned at the pet name," Can you please describe a tragic moment in your life?"

"Well, this was this case in the courtroom-"

"-no one wants to hear those boring stories anymore, cube-head," interrupted Kitty. The man leered at her.

"Fine then; what's _your_ tragic story?" Kitty blanched a bit at that, but tried to keep that fact concealed. She stood up and surveyed the group like a teacher would before telling her lesson.

"One time, I LOST MY SNICKERS BAR! It was so tragic because this squirrel decided that it would be fun to TORMENT ME!" Some of the onlookers gasped in mock-sympathy. Most of them snickered silently for reasons unknown... well... unless you have a pervy mind. Then you definitely know what she might or might not be implying.

Harris opened his mouth to comment, but immediately shut it when he saw Kitty's psychiatrist give him a piercing glare. He grumbled something incoherent before paying attention to the little girl's story again.

"That squirrel thought that it could run away with it, but I stopped it before it could by bustin' up it's tail!" A few of the doctors sweat-dropped.

"Okay, that's enough Kitty," stated her doctor," Take a seat and let someone else a turn... other than Harris, that is." Harris leered at the man, but dropped his gaze to the floor before he received another burning glare. No one raised their hand.

Dr. Brickowski sighed and wondered if working there was worth it...

* * *

**Meh... I'm losing want to do this story...**

**If it even counts as a story...**

**Alright, so I'm going to do a questionnaire and if you get them all right, I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**1) Who is "Dr. Krea"?**

**2) Who is Kitty's Doctor?**

**3) Who is Kitty?**

**These are pretty obvious questions... but whatever.**

**Now, remember the secret formula:**

**Review- Me Happy - Makes me want to write more chapters - Gets more chapters**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
